In The Beginning...
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: What would have happened if Spike had got to Buffy before angel? Read on. And please review!
1. In The Beginning...

  
In the Beginning...  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- PG13  
Distribution:- same as always  
Ownership:- For those who don't know, Joss Whedon owns the characters from BtVs. So now you know.  
Feedback:- please?!  
  
  
The latest addition to Sunnydale High School roamed the graveyard. She was carrying a stake, not your usual teenage girl's favourite accessory but, then again, she wasn't your usual teenage girl. Those in the know would be able to tell this straight off. She gave off an aura of power, warning on-coming danger of the not-so-human kind to back off. She turned to the mausoleum and sighed. Three figures were approaching at high-speed, their face disfigured and their teeth resembling fangs. They snarled hungrily but she stood her ground, refusing to let them scare her. They leapt at her and she humoured them, giving herself a full workout.  
  
A dark figure watched from the shadows as the petite blonde slew his kindred. He smiled triumphantly as she stood alone again, brushing the ashes from her clothes. He had never doubted her abilities, or he would not have followed her from Los Angeles. He leant casually against a tree and monitored her actions, slipping further into the shadows of the graveyard as more humans approached, carrying books. Of course, her studies. He listened intently as they sat on various tombstones so they faced eachother. A man - older than the girl, another girl about the same age as the blonde but this one had red hair. The figure crouched as yet another human appeared, a boy, also about the same age as the two girls. Fascinated the figure listened, it was some sort of quiz. The blonde had a test tomorrow. History. He could help. 1st World War, been there. 2nd World War, even got the T-shirt, and a couple of cigarette cards showing Hitler as the raving lunatic he really was. Hmm, a girl of her age, 16 perhaps? Maybe older. No, her body-language said it all, she was 16. The blood pulsing through her veins was young and vibrant. Her heart was beating with a ferocity only the Chosen One could accomplish. The Slayer. He'd read the books, the hand-written accounts. He'd even met a couple in his time, thogh not in the best of circumstances - not by their standards anyway. One girl in every generation, chosen to fight the demons and plagues of this planet. She was interesting. More so than the others had been, she had another aura. She was charismatic, enthusiastic and warm-hearted. Unlike himself. No pulse, no blood-flow, no....oh, well no use crying over spilt milk is there?   
The four humans stood and prepared to leave, the other three stopping to watch as the blonde dusted yet another vampire. The figure smiled, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Alexander Harris and a Mr. Rupert Giles. English of course. They left and the vampire, formally known as William the Bloody, emerged, a cold yet satisfied smile playing on his lips. He turned his back on their retreating figures, and headed off to the nearest Off-licence. He needed a beer.  
  
  
"I have *so* failed!"  
Buffy Summers was panicking after a very important histort test. Willow shook her head,  
"No, you haven't failed....you just didn't do as well as you could if you...if you.."  
"If I wasn't the Slayer."  
"Uh, no, that's not what I was gonna say."  
"But it's what you were thinking!"  
"Er...true but, you have your duties as a Sla - " The red head cut herself off as Cordelia Chase walked past, looking down on them with her "What are you even doing on the same Earth as me?!" expression. Both girls took a deep breath as the most popular girl in the school blew her lid as she saw a girl wearing the same dress as her. Blocking their minds to her cries of fury, Buffy and Willow continued their conversation as they headed towards the library. They found Giles in his usual position behind the counter, acting his usual "I'm a librarian *not* watcher to the Slayer. *Honestly*!!" way.  
He turned to them with his even more usual "We have big trouble but don't be alarmed." face,  
"Things have been very quiet recently. Not a much demonic activity in Sunndale, and I think tha - "  
He was cut off as Buffy panicked slightly,  
"But face! You got the but face!"  
Giles raised an eyebrow,  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Willow filled him in on their coded language, teenage style,  
"You look like you're gonna say "but"."  
"Ah. I see. I wasn't going to say that but yes there is an increase in fatalities in the towns surrounding Sunnydale."  
Buffy put her bag down on the counter,  
"Un-natural causes?"  
" *Inhuman* un-natural causes."  
"That's my cue. Get out there, fight more vamps, fail another test. Story of my life."  
Willow took that as her cue to do some much enjoyed hacking,  
"Need any files opened?"  
The Englishman smiled at her eagerness,  
"If you don't mind." That wasn't needed, she was already infront of the computer and beginning to surf the net,  
"Coroner's reports?"  
"Uh, yes. Please."  
"No probs."  
The Slayer approached the office, her intention to find as many lethal weapons a possible and fit them in her school bag. She stopped at a word from her Watcher,  
"Buffy, we need to find out more about this first."  
"Okay, you do the thinking, I'll do the hacking demons to pieces."  
"Um, yes. Quite. Willow, have you got in yet?"  
"Only about half an hour ago. I got forensic stuff and everything. Let's see.....all bodies were drained completely of blood with two puncture wounds on the neck. Police suspect some twisted serial killer."  
Buffy sighed,  
"Let me guess, that would be the *Sunnydale* Police report."  
"Yup."  
"We're on our own yet again. Rather, *I'm* on my own."  
Willow tried to protest but didn't have the chance, Buffy continued,  
"I can't expect you guys to look out for me. You two're clever, do the thinking bit. I don't do brain power and battles at the same time."  
  
  
The peroxide blonde vampire wandered round his home, watching his beloved Druscilla as she tried to feed her pet bird,  
"Come on, Pet. Sing for me. I love your singing. Please sing, Luv, I'll give you this seed. You love seeds. Please sing, Pet."  
William the Bloody, so affectionately known as Spike for his fondness of torturing his victims with railroad spikes, walked over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek,  
"It might help the poor thing was alive, Dru."  
"It *is* alive! It's just asleep, aren't you, Pet? Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine."  
"Dru, Luv, it's dead."  
"How? I didn't drain it! Did you, Spike?"  
"No. But if you'd fed it every day and given it something to drink, it would be singing."  
Druscilla pouted and turned to the blonde vampire in frustration,  
"I *did* feed it!"  
Spike almost laughed at her child-like innocence. Then again, there was nothing innocent about her, except maybe her limited knowlege of pet-care, other than that she was just as psychotic as she always had been. He put his arm around her,  
"Animals don't drink blood, Pet. They eat food like seeds and stuff."  
She took the bird-cage in her hands and pushed it so hard it flew off its hook and hit the vampire opposite,  
"No-one told me that!"  
"Don't worry, Luv, I'll get you another one."  
She faced him again he hugged her warmly, well, as warm as a vampire with no body heat can get.   
The sound of urgent footsteps echoed throughout the hall, and a minor vampire ran in, falling at Spike's feet,  
"The Master wants you both. Now."  
Spike wasn't impressed, it wasn't all that often he got quality time *almost* alone with Dru,  
"What? Now? Tell him he can wait an hour."  
"No. You'll go now!"  
All three looked up as a very tall, very muscular vamp stood at the doorway,  
"Now. The Master wants you."  
"Fine then, but I owe him no favours. Got that? *No* favours!"  



	2. Call Me Angel

  
  
Call Me Angel.  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- PG13  
Distribution:- ask first.  
Ownership:- you lot should know by now! I'm not repeating it for the god-knows-how-many-th time!  
Feedback:- Or may the Master break every bone in your body and lick them dry!!  
  
  
Spike stood infront of the Master. Neither were in a particularly good mood. The Master signalled for Spike to come closer, he didn't, of course,  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm staying here. If you want me closer, come here yourself."  
Darla sauntered in, smiling as innocently as the teenager she'd just feasted on,  
"My grandson has come home." She cooed. Spike didn't return the smile,  
"Uh, no. I haven't and I'm not going to. Not until Angelus has resumed his rightful place as the psychopathic fiend he always was." He noted the disappointment on their faces, "And I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, do you?"  
The Master rested his chin on his hand and sat back in his makeshift throne,  
"Hmm, pity. I had a rather interesting job for you, but you would have to return to us to accept it."  
Darla skipped up to the blonde vampire and walked around him, running her finger across his broad shoulders,  
"Do you like?" She indicated her clothes. The American high school chick look. Cute. Spike shrugged,  
"Very...sweet. Wish I could say the same for the rest of you."  
She hissed at him, she knew he didn't like her, not after she abandoned Angelus when he needed them most. When he got his soul back. She backed away slightly,  
"Still not forgiven me yet?"  
"No."  
The Master was growing impatient,  
"William, listen to me." He turned to face him, and Spike straightened his jacket,  
"What?"  
"This girl. Buffy Summers."  
"The Slayer."  
"Yes. I want her dead." Darla went to complain, but she stopped at a glance from her superior, "Our kindred are dropping like flies, William. It's out of order. I want her out of the way before Harvest."  
"Understood. I'll do it, but I'm *not* playing Happy Families with you lot. It's not my fault your little street-fighters don't know the first thing about defending themselves."  
Ignoring his grandmother's reproaches, Spike stormed out again, back to Dru. He always had to pick the most awkward times to ask for something menial. 3 Slayers down, another one to go. Easy.  
  
  
Buffy and her Slayerettes sat in the graveyard for a study/slay session. Their studying wasn't going to well, vamps were appearing every 5minutes, and of course there was the slaying bit. Buffy wasn't amused in the least,  
"You guys had better go. It's not safe out here."  
Giles huffed indignantly,  
"And what about you? I'm the Watcher, you're my responsibility. If something happened to you I'd - "  
"Me Slayer. Big girl. Can look after herself. Besides at the mo I'm thinking you should duck."  
"What?"  
"Hit the dirt!"  
They ducked in time for a really tall vampire to jump over them and land on Buffy. And on Buffy's stake. It exploded into ashes and Buffy coughed, dusting herself off,  
"Don't they ever knock? That's it. You are going home. No arguements, I'm taking you guys home and *no* inviting strange men or women into your house!"  
Willow sighed,  
"Right."  
  
Spike watched her from the shadows and decided to follow them as they left. He stopped when they stopped, and waited till there was only two left. The Slayer and the red-head. Here goes, lunch and assasination all in one.  
He was a bit late though, Buffy with all her super-Slayer senses knew he was following them and turned to see him walking up to them. His feet made no noise on the gravel path of the park. She eyed him suspiciously,  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, Pet."  
"Quit with the stalking then."  
"Why? Don't tell me you're scared of me. The Slayer? Scared of *me*?"  
She froze and saw Will was half hiding behind her. Buffy stood her ground,  
"No, I'm not scared of you...whoever you are."  
"Me? Just call me Angel."  
"And that means what to me?"  
"Nothing much. Just thought you might need my help."  
"Well, I don't."  
They turned to leave, but froze again as "Angel" continued talking,  
"Sure about that? I mean s'not likely you're going to survive the Harvest with out help."  
"Harvest? How'd you know about that?"  
Spike shrugged,  
"Have to protect my sources. I know how to stop the Master from walking."  
"You do?"  
The vampire was enjoying this little charade, she was falling right into the trap. Digging herself a hole so deep she'd never get out.  
"There's this vampire called Spike. Formally known as William the Bloody. He's the key to it all."  
He went on to describe Angel, calling him Spike. He described his clothing and what to do if she met him. Both girls listened intently as the man infront of them gave them step-by-step instructions on how to kill him and therefore stop the Harvest. When they departed, the girls turned and ran back up the way they came, desperate to tell Giles.  
  
Spike sauntered back to the Master and was about to tell all when he saw Druscilla itting on his knee,  
"Dru?! What are you doing?!"  
She turned to look at him, the picture of innocence,  
"Nothing, Luv. The Master was telling me how to look after pets. Have you got me a new one yet?"  
"Not yet, Pet. I'm a bit weighed down at the moment. Go make a list of what kind of pet you want and I'll see what I can do."  
Both men watched as she jumped off the Master's knee and skipped home excitedly. Then Spike smiled maliciously,  
"Everything's underway."  
"So she's dead?"  
"Not yet. Be patient, I have a way to get Angelus back and kill the brat at the same time."  
"Do tell."  
"No, you'll just have to wait. It's a surprise."  
"You know how I hate surprises, William."  
"You'll love this one."  
Darla came back from her escapades carrying her last victim, not quite dead yet,  
"Did I hear "surprise"?"  
Spike glared at her,  
"Mind your own business!"  
She shrugged,  
"Nevermind. Meet Timothy. He's my new playmate."  
"What? That's the 5th this month!" Darla looked at her grandson,  
"I get bored quickly."  
She set the body down against the wall and went back out to feed. Spike walked over to him and shook his head,  
"Poor sod. And not even 18. She alway did like the younger ones."  



	3. The One With The Angelic Face

  
The One With The Angelic Face.  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:-PG13  
Distribution:- ask first.  
Ownership:- I'm not Joss (lucky sod) Whedon and I don't own the characters from BtVs.  
Feedback:- or may your bed swallow you in your sleep!.  
Author's Notes:- don't 4get Buffy and the Scooby Gang still think Spike is Angel otherwise you'll get very confused.  
  
  
Angel past the *Now entering Sunnydale* sign and his car packed in. If he could breath, he would have sighed, but respiration wasn't an option. He climbed out and kicked the car tyre hard. She was near, he could sense her, but then he could also sense the rest of them. He didn't want a repeatition of last time. No thankyou. Slamming the door shut, he continued his journey on foot. Resisting the tempation to mutilate every human who past him. Angel looked at the stars, and blocking the demon out of his mind, focussed on finding the Slayer before Harvest. He stopped at the graveyard , and on seeing the Slayer at work, slunk into the shadows behind the mausoleum. She ducked, dodged and whirled, ramming the stake home and reducing the offending vamps to the contents of an ashtray. This was going to be fun.  
  
Straightening her clothes, Buffy shook the ash from her hair, and carried on walking as if nothing had happened. Following his instincts, Angel went after her, adopting her pace and the sound of her footsteps, watching her body-language for signs of stopping. She rounded a corner, and Angel followed to find she'd disappeared.  
"You're my second stalker in two nights. Am I a magnet or something?"  
He looked up, she was balanced on the phone line above,  
"You should come down before you hurt yourself."  
Angel liked her instantly, her reflexes, her character and attitude were typical of previous Slayers but she was different.  
"What is it with me? Why are stalkers suddenly concerned about my welfare?"  
"Who said I was? I'm simply stating a fact."  
She stood up, balancing on the wire, then leapt landing directly infront of him. Unfortunately for Angel, she recognised him from Spike's description. Saying nothing, she turned and left, walking briskly towards the Bronze. Angel followed,  
"Hey, wait up."  
"No thanks, I don't need your help with the Harvest or anything else Slayer-like."  
"Uh, what?"  
"You heard me. Scram."  
He went to grab her by the arm, but she dodged him and turned to face him, brandishing the stake,  
"Leave me alone."  
The vampire thought it best to do as she said, so he did and when she turned around again, he'd vanished.  
"Is it just me or is my life full of Houdini's? Dad, Angel, then him. It must be me."  
She carried on towards the Bronze, obeying "Angel's" Instructions.  
  
  
Willow sat at a table in the Bronze in a dark corner, she was soon joined by Buffy,  
"Any sign of him yet?"  
Will shook her head,  
"Nuh-uh. No show."  
"Hold your horses. You gotta give me a chance, Pet."  
They turned to look at the peroxide blonde vampire and he smiled amiably. Buffy returned his hospitality,  
"Angel, take a seat."  
"Will do."  
He sat on the opposite side of the table from the two girls, so he could see them both but still see the entrance. Wouldn't want some dim-witted demon blowing his cover. Willow, rested her head in her hands,  
"So now what do we do?"  
Spike took a pocket-size spell book from the inside of his jacket and pushed it across the table top towards them. Buffy took it and examined the cover.  
"What's this?"  
"A book on how to give Spike his soul back."  
"You can do that."  
"Yeah. It's happened before but some bright spark undid it. Namely the Master."  
"What's this got to do with the Harvest?"  
"You give Spike back his soul, then he reeks vengeance on the Master. It's been prophecised that they'll destroy eachother. Bingo, you get rid of Master and Peaches all in one."  
Willow frowned,  
"But why do we want to kill Spike if he has a soul?"  
Buffy filled her in,  
"So he can't get bad again. Am I right?"  
Spike nodded loving every minute of it,  
"100%. But you'll need my help with the incantations. They're written in the ancient language of the Romanii. That and you need one of Spike's belongings, which I already have."  
He held up an old, silver pocket watch. The one Angelus had dropped just before he was sentenced to an eternity at a soulful, footkissing demon hunter. Willow took the book from Buffy and noted the delicate intricacy of the carvings on the spine. It depicted two places, one appeared to be Heaven, the other Hell. Or the mouth of Hell to be exact. Hellmouth. It was Hell mouth and The Valley Of The Sun. Sunnydale. She dismissed it as irrelevant and flicked through the pages,  
"How soon can this be done?"  
Spike shrugged,  
"We can do it now if you know anywhere, where we can't be disturbed."  
Buffy brightened up,  
"I do. The library."  
Willow looked doubtful,  
"What about Giles?"  
"He's gone to some council meeting in the next town. He'll be back tomorrow. Meanwhile, we can do the spell, stop Harvest and prove that I don't need to have a permanent tag on me."  
Willow handed the book back to Spike and he tucked it back into his jacket.  
They left, Buffy leading the way clearing their path of vampires. The blonde vampire smiled to himself. Bye-bye Slayer. Bye-bye Peaches. Hello the psychopathic vampire who Spike knew as his Sire. Walking around in Angel's boots wasn't so bad.  
  
  
Angel hung outside the mausoleum, looking for any trace of the others. The others being Druscilla, Darla or Spike. The Slayer had mentioned two stalkers, one was himself. Who was the other? She obviously recognised him from somewhere. Had Buffy seen Angel while he tracked her in LA? no. Impossible. Angel tensed and backed into the shadows of the trees as he saw Darla drain every drop of blood from her latest victim. The body slumped to the floor and she wiped the remains of her dinner from her mouth. Angel stood stock still as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She knew someone was there, no doubt she knew it was him, but he wasn't going to give himself up. He looked up at the sky a it began to rain. Oh great. He looked back to where Darla had stood, she was gone.  
"You know I don't like Hide and Seek, Angel."  
Her voice was soft and whispery behind him. Turning , he scowled at her and she looked hurt,  
"Is it really so bad to see me after all this time?"  
"Yes. Leave me alone."  
"What's the matter? Things with the Slayer not going as you planned?"  
He glared at her,  
"What do you know about it?"  
"Oh nothing. Just that your pain will be short-lived, my love."  
"Oh? You think so? At the moment I can think of no greater painkiller than a stake in your heart. Go away."  
She smiled sweetly,  
"As you wish." She began to walk away, "I'll see you kneel at the Master's feet before this decade is over."  
She disappeared and Angel was left shouting at the surrounding headstones,  
"Don't count on it!" 


	4. Rememberance Day

Rememberance Day.  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- PG13  
Distribution:- You can have what you like, but ask first  
Ownership:- If I said that Joss is God Almighty, would you understand?  
Feedback::- or I shall dance your graves.  
  
Author's Notes:- IMPORTANT! MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND! The paragraphs/sentences enclosed in *~...~* are what's happening to Angel while the current scene is taking place. Understand? No? You will as you read on. And don't froget to review. And please don't forget that Buffy, Willow etc think that Spike is Angel.  
  
  
The two girls watched as the silver pocket watch floated in mid-air above the lit candle. The blonde vampire smiled,  
"See? Told you it would work, didn't I?"  
Buffy whistled,  
"Yeah, but I had no idea it would do *that*! Are you sure this is safe?"  
"But of course. I've done this before, everything is happening as it should." said Spike, lying through his teeth.  
He picked up the book and found the correct incantation. He read the title in his mind, translating it:  
To Remove The Spirit From The Soul.  
There would be Hell to pay after they'd finished. Literally.  
He began to chant the Romanii inscription, and the girls mixed the herbs as instructed.  
  
*~ Angel stumbled through the graveyard. He was suffering flash-backs. The Romanii shaman chanting, she looked down upon him as he fell to his before her begging for mercy. The pain was so great. The tumult of his mind was unbearable. He was crying now, the tears dripping down his face, mingling with the falling rain. The vampire put his hands to his face, he was actually crying, he could feel the pain. He was reliving the night his soul was returned to him. The guilt built up in his heart and head. He fell to his knees and looked through tear filled eyes as his Sire, Darla stood before him, smiling sympathetically. He cried out to her,  
"What have you done to me?"  
She didn't reply, and Angel felt his body shake as the second flash-back spread throughout his mind. The remaining gypsies had crowded around him, their eyes boring into him, relentless, unforgiving. ~*  
  
Buffy took the first handful of the mixed herbs and sprinkled them over the watch. Then Willow took a splint and lit it from the candle, setting alight to the herbs. The flames engulfed the watch momentarily, then they glowed green and died. Spike turned the page and began to chant the next incantation.  
  
*~ Angel pulled himself to his feet and clung to the nearest tree in an attempt to stay upright. He kept calling out to Darla, though she had left him only moments before. The vampire was now blind to reality, pain seeping into his heart, forming a film of smoke over his eyes. He called for help again and again, but it was too late at night for human aid, and the other demons of Sunnydale were avoiding the graveyard altogether. His knees buckled and he began to hallucinate, seeing the Romanii's favourite daughter lying cold and dead at his feet and he felt the triumph, then the pain and the guilt. He remembered the shaman's words before she began the spell. "Damn you. Damn you to Hell." He'd replied calmly with a deliciously evil smile on his face, "I'm already there. Care to join me?" She'd begun to chant, and before he could stop her for eternity, his legs fell from underneath him, and the humanities crept in. He remembered the look on Spike's face as he and Dru witnessed their Sire brought to his knees by a mere human, He remembered feeling the temporary disgust at himself, then the seering hot pain shooting through his body. He heard his own screams as if from a distance. Angel felt himself fall again, losing his grip on the tree and felt his head hit a gravestone.~*  
  
Willow sprinkled the next batch of herbs on the watch and Buffy poured the oil over them, causing the flames to reincarnate though there was nothing their to ignite them. Spike turned the page again and chanted the next incantation. The room seemed to tremble, and the bulbs of every light exploded, Willow gasped,  
"This is, er..pretty powerful stuff then?"  
"Angel" nodded but never stopped chanting.  
  
*~ The vampire found himself calling upon his kindred for help. The other vampires had stopped avoiding him and had congregated aroung him. Through the smoke over his eyes, Angel could see Darla, and Druscilla. The latter appeared to be very concerned. She held Darla's hand and asked imploringly,  
"Is Angel alright? Will Daddy be okay?" Then she spoke directly to him, "S'alright, Pet. It'll be over soon."  
He tried to focus on his childe, but her black clad figure distorted and then disappeared and Angel was left in complete darkness. He could find no floor, yet he didn't fall. There were no objects to help him orientate himself, yet he did. Then he looked around, the vampires were stood around him, looking down on him with concern. Just as he thought it was over and began to stand, everything happened all over again, and Angel fell, his skin crawling and his head swimming. The trail of the dead marked the path Angelus had taken, mutilated bodies flung to the wind at the Lord's mercy. The vampire stood over the body of the dead daughter. The favourite daughter of the Romanii. Images of his life as Angelus merged and spun, leaving Angel sitting on the ground of the graveyard in a foetal position, rocking gently, completely oblivious to his surroundings.~*  
  
Spike handed the book to Willow and indicated for her to pick up where he had left off. The blonde vampire took a throwing blade from his pocket. He held the handle in one hand and the blade in the other. Buffy grew concerned,  
"What're you doing?!"  
"Shhh."  
He held his hands over the candle and pulled the blade, slitting his hand open. He put the blade back in his pocket and proceeded to drip his blood over the candle. The flames on the watch grew and glowed red. Spike then picked up the watch by the chain, and dangling it over the candle. The spell was almost complete. Just one thing left.  
  
*~He swooned and the shaman increased the pace of her chant. She was nearing the end of her curse, the curse that would make Angelus wish the Earth had never existed, nevermind himself. The vampire felt as if his unbeating heart would explode, if it didn't his head certainly would. He saw Dru and Spike through his pain, the only beings that could give him comfort. Everything would be alright if they were there to help him. Them and his beloved Darla. Where was she? Why didn't she help him? Why didn't they help him? It took the tortured vampire a split second to realise that Druscilla and Spike were not there. He had been imagining them. It was over. His reign as the God of Carnage was coming to an abrupt halt.~*  
  
Spike placed the watch back on the table and, taking the candle, poured the melted wax over it. All done. He smiled,  
"Now, we sit back and watch."  
They gazed intently at the watch. It floated, began to spin and then exploded into shower of iridescent blue powder. Buffy stared at where the watch had once been,  
"Won't he want that back?"  
  
*~The vampire's screams echoed through the streets as that same seering hot pain shot through his body from all directions, pinpointing his heart. He felt all his hatred accumulate in his head and tried to fight it. The world around him swam, every colour of the rainbow merging together to form one big kaleidoscope, then exploding to reveal reality. The pain disappeared. The vampire looked around him, vampires from all over Sunnydale had gathered about him to see the only soulful vampire known to vampkind brought to his knees. Something he'd vowed would never happen, even as the monster he had once been. Even as the monster he was now. Angelus stood. Darla welcomed him with open arms and he allowed her and Dru to embrace him. Darla smiled,  
"Welcome home, Angel my love."  
He snarled,  
"The name's Angelus. Angel is too effeminate. Okay?"  
His Sire nodded proudly, and Dru linked arms with her "Daddy", leading him to the Master,  
"You've been a naughty Daddy,but I forgive you."  
Angelus smiled,  
"Daddy's a *bad* boy."  



	5. You will know Him By The Trail Of The De...

You Will Know Him By The Trail Of The Dead  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:-PG13  
Distribution:- like, take, have, ask first.  
Ownership:- Joss is God. I am not. Is that enough?  
Feedback :- PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auhtor's Notes:- Yet again I remind you that hte Scooby Gang still think that Spike is Angel, and meanwhile Angelus has returned, as dangerous as ever.  
  
  
Spike sat back and smiled triumphantly. Stupid girl. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to trust strange men? Especially those with fangs and a irrepressable craving for human blood. Evidently not. Buffy looked at him, slightly apprehensively,  
"So, now what?"  
He went to leave,  
"You wait till I return either the news you want to hear. If I don't, I've been dusted."  
They watched as he left and Willow turned to her friend,  
"He was a *vampire*?!"  
"Uh-huh. With a soul. Not so dangerous."  
Spike listened at the door for a moment. When he was satisfied they'd bought it, he fixed his clothes, and headed back towards home. His Sire was back, suddenly things looked alot better.  
  
For no apparent reason, Angelus unlinked arms with his Sire and his Childe and did a cartwheel. Without his hands. He stood upright again and noted the alarm on the girls' faces,  
"Just wanted to know if I could still do it. Haven't had reason to in...uh...142yrs."  
He linked arms with them again and resumed his "Come anywhere near me with that weapon and I'll break every bone in your body" attitude.  
A crowd of vampires had assembled around the Master's throne as he made a speech, Angelus walked in as if he owned the place. He saw Spike and signalled for him to come over. The blonde vampire walked over. He had inherited his Sire's walk and superior air when he was made. As far as Angelus was concerned, they were almost equal. Almost. They embraced and Angelus patted his Childe on the back,  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
"You owe me nothing. I should have done that over a century ago."  
The elder vampire shrugged,  
"True. But you might not have become what you are today if you had."  
"Also true, but you don't see me complaining."  
The crowd of minions dispersed and the five vampires were left alone with the Master.  
"Angelus, so pleased you found the time to drop by."  
The Master treated Angelus as an equal. He always had done. Spike's Sire had a complex about anyone having a higher rank than his. He didn't mind being equal to a few demons, but not lower than them. If he didn't kill those higher than himself, he'd make them wish he had. The Master then turned to Spike,  
"William, I'd appreciate it if you told me what is going on. I must admit this *is* a nice surprise, but what is it all for?"  
"The completion of the Harvest, Master. The Slayer thinks I am Angel, that Angelus is Spike and that the spell I performed, with their help was to give Spike his soul back."  
"Explain."  
"I told them that it had been prophecised that once Spike was given his soul back, you two would destroy eachother, bringing the Harvest to a halt, and preventing Spike from turning again."  
The Master raised an eyebrow,  
"So the spell was to turn me, and increase the pace of the Harvest?"  
"Exactly. And get my Sire back. Life was boring without him to beat the humanities out of me."  
Angelus smiled at Spike with a vampiric affection achieved only by a Sire and his Childe, then frowned slightly,  
"I'm hungry, let's go eat."  
  
  
Buffy sat in Giles' front room, recieving the lecture of her life,  
"You are *my* Slayer! You do *not* go off doing whatever you like without telling me! As the Chosen One, you have certain responsibilities to - " She drowned his voice out with her thoughts and the ticking of his grandfather clock. It was sunset, she stood abruptly and grabbed her stake from the table top,  
"Sorry, gotta dash! Places to go, demons to slay, you know how it is!"  
The Watcher gazed after her and shook his head,  
"I know all too well."  
  
  
"Angel" was at the rendez-vous point as promised. He stood in his leather jacket, black jeans and red shirt leaning casually against the cemetary gates,  
"Bad news, Luv."  
"What?"  
"Spike's been killed, but the Master still remains so the Harvest is still underway."  
"I'll just have to kill him then won't I?"  
"Uh, guess so, Pet."  
"Shall we?"  
"Shall we what?"  
"Kill the Master. Y'know the Bad Guy."  
"I..um..can't."  
"Why?"  
Spike indicated the gates to the mausoleum, the gates to the Master's realm,  
"They don't like me much. Y'know the whole soul thing."  
"I see. Oh well, you go back to Giles and the others, and I'll do the slaying."  
As they parted, Spike almost laughed. He'd done it. She was on her way to a certain death. Bloody wonderful.  
  
The blonde vampire knocked on Giles' door. It was opened by the red-head,  
"Angel! What's the matter?"  
"I think I'd better come in."  
  
Buffy roamed the underground tunnels of the Master's lair, armed with a crossbow and her stake tucked into her belt.  
"So pleased you could join us for dinner."  
She whirled round, the Master was standing at arms' length. All her instincts as the Slayer told her to fire. Fire the crossbow. Like now if you value your life. He smiled,  
"Unfortunately, you're on tonight's menu. Hope you don't mind."  
Buffy froze as vampires surrounded her, then she saw Spike - or who she thought was Spike, the dark-haired vampire introduced himself,  
"I'm Angelus. Thankyou for relieving me of my soul again."  
  
  
Spike sat on the sofa, going through the whole episode with the Scooby Gang,  
"We went down to the mausoleum together to fight the Master...he was too strong...she told me to go get you lot...I...I shouldn't have left her." Congratulations, Spike, you've just won Best Actor. "She held them off as I got out...we have to go and get her out of there! She'll be killed!" But then again, that was the general idea, he thought to himself.   
There was an urgent knock on the door. Spike struggled to stop himself from smiling. Right on cue. He opened the door and a "terrified" minor vamp fell at his feet begging for help,  
"Angel! The Master has walked! He's risen!"  
"Where abouts is he headed?"  
"The High School!"  
"Now's our chance to find Buffy."  
He signalled for the others to follow him, and they headed towards the mausoleum. Giles stopped them half-way through the graveyard,  
"We should split up."  
Spike looked doubtful,  
"Why?"  
"So we can delay the Master from reaching Hellmouth."  
"Good idea."  
"Xander, you go with Angel. Will come with me, we're bait."  
The two teams went their seperate ways and Spike was feeling as happy as ever. Kill them all in one go. So easy. They found Buffy in the Master's lair. Face down in a puddle. She'd been drowned. Xander rushed to her side and began CPR. Spike allowed him to revive her, then drained him before Buffy had come round properly. He dumped the body round the corner and waited for the Slayer to come round.  
There wasn't much of a struggle, she was already half-dead.  
Spike left the mausoleum slightly wet, and very full. He headed for the Hellmouth, knowing perfectly well the Harvest wasn't until the following night.  
Spike was the Vessel. The more he drank, the more powerful the Master became, until he had drunk enough to enable the Master to walk. This was going to be fun. Homemade blood baths. Bliss.  



	6. Bringing In The Harvest: Finale

Bringing In the Harvest: Finale  
  
  
Title:- see above  
Rating:- PG13  
Distribution:- the same as for the other chapters.  
Ownership:- I am not Joss Whedon so I don't own any of the Characters from BtVs.  
Feedback:- I'm through with asking almost nicely, just do it!  
  
Author's Notes:- . This chapter is going to be a bit longer because its the finale and I hate splitting the end of a fic into more chapters, so if you can't be bothered reading this, don't, not my problem.  
  
  
  
The emtpy Slayer dragged herself to her feet,  
"The bastard could have had the decency to finish me off."  
"I'm glad he didn't."  
Buffy turned to see a familiar figure approaching her. Giles. And Willow. They were very concerned and Buffy suddenly felt very guilty,  
"I'm so *stupid*! How could I trust a vampire?! We are so screwed!"  
  
  
Spike was playing his most favourite game ever known to vampkind. Stalking. He loved it, he loved it when they stopped and turned only to hear the footsteps shadowing them stop also. And when they carried on walking, he started walking again. He could smell the fear. Fear, the vampiric smell of victory. His latest victim, a girl about Buffy's age on her way home from the Bronze. The Bronze. Swiftly changing direction, the vampire made his way to the club for an infinite supply of lunch.  
He stepped into the room. It was filled with smoke, the throbbing music merging with the many heartbeats that pulsed throughout and only increased his temptation. He walked across to the bar as if he owned the place and switched to sexy/flirtatious mode as a tall blonde approached him. Her name was Harmony. *Was*. He dumped the body in the neighbouring alley, and went back for seconds. The more he ate tonight, the less it took to release the Master tomorrow night. Logical.  
  
He was beginning to feel very full. He watched with satisfaction as various teenagers searched the dancefloor for their partners. Try the alley out back, he thought to himself.   
He was about to go for a particularly scrumptious looking red-head, when heard a familiar sounding voice behind him,  
"What do you get if you put a vampire in the Bronze?"  
The vampire turned to look at the Slayer. Why wasn't she dead yet? He smiled maliciously,  
"A bloodbath, a very full vampire and the Master."  
She glared at him and he saw the stake in her hand,  
"Oh come on, you're hardly in any position to stop me now, are you?" He watched her face carefully, "Don't you think I can smell the fear on you?"  
He turned and walked away, she didn't follow but felt helpless as he began to chat up the red-head he'd had his eyes on earlier. She saw them walk out, then Spike walked back in again five minutes later. He saw her watching him and raised an eyebrow. He was daring her to stop him. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Buffy spun on her heel and stormed out, heading for home.  
  
  
The Scooby Gang - minus Xander- sat in the Library. Buffy was almost asleep in her chair. Giles sighed,  
"You'll need a blood transfusion before you can stop them."  
"But I'll be in over night, and by then the world as we know it will be destroyed. Besides, I either stop them, or die trying. No arguements."  
Willow stared at the area of the floor that was Hellmouth,  
"Angel was Spike? "  
Buffy rested her head on the table,  
"Yeah. And we're so screwed. This is all my fault. If I hadn't - "  
Giles cut her off,  
"It's too late for that now. We have to find a way to stop them."  
The Slayer glanced at the clock on the wall,  
"Gotta go, class in 5minutes. If I'm late again it's a detention and I don't have time for that. See ya."  
The teenagers dispersed, and the Watcher was left alone with his books. The way he liked it.  
  
  
The final procedures were underway. The major vampires of the coven were assembled around a long rectangular table {[the kind you find in a conference room]}. The Master at the head, then the others seated further away from him in order of rank and status. Darla sat beside Angelus, Spike sat opposite him with Dru on his knee. And that was about it, not including the guards at the doorway, and the odd messenger running to anf fro, bringing news of the currents events.  
Angelus looked at his watch,  
"Two hours and counting."  
The Master looked at him,  
"You'd better go prepare then, all of you."  
They got up and filed out of the door, Spike was the last.  
"Not you William."  
  
The vampire sighed, and returned to his seat,  
"Y'know you're the only being on this entire planet who still calls me that."  
"I'm unique."  
"I'll say."  
"It's about the Slayer. Don't kill her."  
"Uh, forgive me for questioning you, but why?"  
"I want to."  
"Oh no, I can't let you do that. She's the Slayer, unpredictable she's - "  
"Three quarters drained."  
"Yes, but even then she didn't die when her heart should have stopped."  
"I agree. But I like challenges. Now go, you need to be ready for chaos."  
Spike stood, already regretting he hadn't shot her in the head when they first met.  
  
  
The Bronze was full tonight. The music throbbed and hearts raced as their bodies danced, using up energy much needed to fight back. Vampires sauntered in from every entrance after slaughtering the bouncers at the doors. They mingled with the crowd. It would have been almost impossible to distinguish between mortal and demon unless you were the Chosen One. But she wasn't there. Buffy sat in the Library, polishing off tactics and practising her attacks. Spike knew this of course, they had a vamp monitoring her, armed with a bleeper. Angelus stepped up beside him, they were back stage waiting for their cue,  
"Such a pretty night for a bloodbath."  
Spike smiled,  
"I'm going to enjoy this."  
Their bleepers went off, it was the Master. Angelus nudged his Childe towards the curtains,  
"Unleash Hell."  
Spike grinned mischevously and stepped onto the stage behind the band who were about to finish. Every pair of vampiric eyes in the building watched him closely as he reached for the drummer's neck. There was a sickening crunch as it snapped, and all Hell broke loose. That was the signal..  
  
The Master sat in his throne with Dru seated on the floor beside him. She was not well enough to join in the games so she sulked. He sat there drinking the power as Spike drained the lifeblood from the terrified humans on the dancefloor. He worked his way through the crowd after devouring the band. The more he drank, the more he wanted. There was no systematic pattern to his feeding, he just picked them off as he pushed through the crowd, herded by Darla, Angelus and the rest.  
Human screams leaked through every gap in the building, and echoed throughout Sunnydale. Buffy opened the window, they could hear it all to well.  
"That's my cue."  
  
She burst into the Bronze, stake in hand. Her heart sank deep in her chest as she saw the bodies scattered across the dancefloor. Not one person was left alive.  
The Master spoke behind her, his voice smooth and rounded by the centuries,  
"Miss. Summers, admiring our handiwork?"  
She swung around attempting to ram the stake home. She didn't. Her arm came to an abrupt halt halfway through its arc. She turned to the barrier. Spike stood their holding her arm and removed the stake from her hand,  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"  
She was ready with a comeback but didn't have the chance. Before she could say anything, the Master had sunk his fangs into her neck, draining her completely.  
Most of the vampires left, the concept of killing the Slayer had lost it novelty.  
Spike stood, his arms folded,  
"That was an anti-climax, so to speak."  
Darla was disappointed,  
"She could have made an effort."  
They looked up as Angelus' voice rang out over head,  
"Heads up!"  
All present looked on nonchalantly as the bodies of Giles and Willow fell from the balcony above. They prepared to leave and the Master patted Spike on the back,  
"You did it. Congratulations. Now, I'm hungry."  



End file.
